This proposal for a TB and TB/HIV Training Program is submitted under Phase II "International, Clinical, Operational, and Health Services Research Training Awards for AIDS and Tuberculosis" (Comprehensive ICOHRTA AIDS/TB). The purpose of this application is to create a training program that will allow investigators from Brazil to obtain research training experiences in operational and health services investigation, including epidemiology, surveillance, clinical trials, diagnostics, health economics, systems management, research ethics and other pertinent disciplines that will strengthen the overall tuberculosis research capacity in Brazil. Needs assessments have identified substantial shortcomings in research capacity in TB and TB/HIV in Brazil, and this application specifically targets a number of areas where improved capabilities could result in a strengthening of health services and improvements in human health. The ICOHRTA training program will draw upon the considerable strengths of the Johns Hopkins University and the Federal University of Rio de Janeiro, and build upon a 15-year partnership in carrying out TB and HIV research and training. The program includes partnerships with the Weill Medical College of Cornell University and the University of California, Berkeley, both of which have strong track records in supporting research training in Brazil and which offer unique training opportunities that strengthen the program. In Brazil, partner institutions include the Federal University of Espirito Santo, the Adolpho Lutz Institute and the Municipal Health Department of Rio de Janeiro. The program will provide training and establish long-term collaborations with young investigators from Brazil, a country with high incidence of tuberculosis and indadequate tuberculosis control programs. A four-tiered training program has been designed to provide basic research skills to a large number of investigators and more intensive experiences for a smaller number of more select candidates with the potential to become leaders in TB and TB/HIV research in Brazil. Research training will be greatly augmented by the broad array of TB and TB/HIV research projects underway in Rio de Janeiro, all of which aim to reduce the burden of these two diseases. The result of this initiative will be a new cadre of clinically- and health services-oriented researchers who can make substantial contributions to the control of tuberculosis both in Brazil and globally in the next decade. [unreadable] [unreadable]